Future War 198X
| runtime = 125 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = | preceded by = | followed by = }} is a 1982 Japanese anime science fiction war film directed by Toshio Masuda and Tomoharu Katsumata. Partially inspired by the speculative war novel ''The Third World War: The Untold Story by General Sir John Hackett, the movie's plot is focused on a World War III set in the later part of the 1980s, with the digit X denoting the specific year the war breaks out. Plot On September 16 of a unspecified year in the 1980s, the United States conducts an orbital test of the new Space Ranger antimissile laser defense system. American scientist Burt Gains oversees the test under the aegis of the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency with the target warhead being launched from Vandenberg Air Force Base as the international media covers it. After the Space Ranger module successfully destroys the warhead, the crew of the Space Voyager shuttle carrying the module returns to worldwide adulation. Gains looks at the successful test as a sign that nuclear war can be prevented, but has reservations about its potential to inflame the nuclear arms race. His sister Laura and his best friend Wataru Mikumo soon find out that he was kidnapped by Soviet spies while heading off to work. A Soviet Alfa-class submarine is tasked to transport Burt to Vladivostok. Seeing the danger of Burt forced to replicate his Space Ranger work for the Soviets, US President Gibson orders the submarine sunk with nuclear torpedoes. Tension builds up between the US and the USSR in the wake of the sinking, with President Gibson attempting a peaceful solution with the Soviets, who promptly put their forces in Eastern Europe on high alert. Wataru is promoted to lead the Space Ranger research team as Laura is medically confined due to depression over her brother's death. On Christmas Eve, the Soviets get the news that an elite Soviet Air Force pilot has defected, flying the USSR's most advanced strike aircraft, the Black Dragon, to a German Air Force base in West Germany. Fearful of NATO acquiring Black Dragon's technology, the Soviets launch a Spetsnaz commando raid to kill the pilot and destroy the plane. The raid is but the first act of the Soviets and the Warsaw Pact going into battle, easily blasting across West Germany and the Low Countries, eventually capturing Paris. The Soviets keep up the offensive, with attacks on Iran, Turkey, and the other parts of the Middle East to capture oil resources while launching airstrikes on Japan; China joins the war as well, ordering PLA forces to attack the USSR's Far East region. US forces invade Cuba. Soviet First Deputy Premier Kutuzov convenes the Politburo on Premier Orlov's behalf and proposes a ceasefire to secure oil rights to the Middle East while plotting to arrest Defense Minister Bulgarin, who earlier pushed Orlov to go to war. However, Bulgarin appears and has the entire Politburo arrested. A Soviet Navy ballistic missile submarine receives orders to launch on the US, but comes under attack from the US Navy and gets badly damaged. Waiting for a recall order from Premier Orlov himself, the submarine captain refuses to launch the missiles, but with the sub rapidly sinking, his executive officer kills him and completes the launch with his communications officer. Several US cities are destroyed in the attack and President Gibson authorizes a limited nuclear counterstrike. Bulgarin launches a second strike while one of his assistants kill Orlov as he tries to negotiate peace with Gibson over the hotline. The Soviet attack hits more US and allied cities, with casualties estimated at 20 million. Gibson learns that Vandenberg is still safe and authorizes the Space Ranger's deployment with Wataru sent up as well. Meanwhile, survivors in the war zones begin a peace movement together with deserting soldiers. When Bulgarin learns that the deserters include Soviet and Warsaw Pact troops, he prepares to launch all remaining Soviet nuclear missiles, but Kutuzov reappears in a bid to force him to stop. Bulgarin is killed, but not before he presses the launch button with the override canceled. Word of the new strike inbound reaches Gibson and the Space Ranger forces, with four modules in orbit to stop the warheads. While the satellites destroy many MIRV warheads, three are destroyed by the Soviets' killer satellite network and one warhead severely damages the fourth and the Space Voyager shuttle. Wataru decides to head to the last remaining satellite and repair it ahead of another wave of MIRVs before his oxygen ran out. The module is repaired and Wataru shoots down seven MIRVs, but is forced to maneuver the satellite to get close and shoot down the eighth bearing down on Los Angeles, but the blast shakes him loose from the module and out into space. Laura, who was evacuated to the US after being caught in the Soviet airstrikes on Japan, flies in another shuttle to save Wataru while Kutuzov orders the crew of a nearby Soviet space station to rescue him. Cast * Kin'ya Kitaōji as Mikumo Wataru * Masako Natsume as Laura Gain * Keiichi Noda as Professor Brown * Hidekatsu Shibata as Burt Gains, Narration of Trailer * Yoshio Kaneuchi as President Gibson * Osamu Kobayashi as Secretary of State Girard * Tamio Ōki as Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff McCoy * Masashi Amenomori as General Secretary Orlov * Yōichi Miyakawa as First Deputy Premier Kutuzov * Takeshi Aono as Minister of Defense Bugarin * Chikao Otsuka as Lieutenant Colonel Stroganov * Yasuo Tanaka as Koiso * Gorō Naya as JSDF Commanding General Tōno References External links * * * Review at Anime-games.co.uk Category:1982 anime films Category:1980s science fiction films Category:1980s war films Category:Fiction set in the 1980s Category:Japanese alternate history films Category:World War III speculative fiction Category:Soviet Union war fiction Category:Space warfare in fiction Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Japanese animated speculative fiction films Category:Japanese science fiction films Category:Japanese war films Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Toei Animation films Category:Military of the United States in fiction Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces in fiction